


Happy (Fucking) Birthday

by haiykuties



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiykuties/pseuds/haiykuties
Summary: It's your birthday and tonight Iwaizumi wants to spoil you.





	Happy (Fucking) Birthday

His hands were wound tightly in your hair, eyes glaring down at you in dominate, daring you to speak out against him. There was no denying that it sent heat pooling between your thighs, desperately wanting more than what he had given you. “How many times has it been?”

“Four.” Your voice was breathless, desperation seeping between the seams as you glanced up at the man, almost begging. Under normal circumstances Iwaizumi was not a cruel lover, preferring to service you until you were writhing beneath him. This was different.

Green eyes observed your flushed cheeks and swollen lips, seemingly satisfied with how unhinged you looked. “Tell me what you want.” There was no arguing with his command.

Your voice was soft as you spoke, briefly looking away. Embarrassment should be the least of your concerns considering how many times you’ve had sex, but you couldn’t help but feel sheepish in your answer. “I want your cock.”

He arched an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the edge of his lips in amusement. “You have to be more specific than that, Princess. Where do you want my cock?”

“In my mouth.” You assumed he was pleased with your answer, shifting his free hand to pump the girth of his length a few times before pressing the head between your lips in a silent demand. You were more than happy to oblige, tongue almost immediately diverging to the head.

Iwaizumi tilted his head back, a slew of curses leaving his mouth as he reveled in your ministrations. The adams apple to his throat bobbed gently as he swallowed thickly, turning his gaze back to his length buried deep into your mouth. This was a sight he’d never grow tired of, and you didn’t mind the sight of him losing control from your touch alone. But you were moving far too slow for his tastes. His fingers came back to tangling in your tresses, pushing himself further until it brushed against the back of your throat. Almost instantly your hands came to rest at his thighs, trailing up to the swell of his ass to push him further. It only seemed to spurn him on, fucking your face relentlessly.

You continued to peer at him through your lashes, sucking upon him feverishly, a hand trailing beneath your thighs and the other cupping at his balls. Iwaizumi jerked forward, the muscles in his thighs quivering as he drew closer to the edge. “I’m close, baby. Open up wide.” He removed himself from your wet cavern, hissing at the cold air along his rigid shaft. You leaned back obediently, mouth open as he pumped his shaft, groaning deeply, his essence spurting out in thick ropes into your mouth. He watched as you swallowed, tongue peeking out to lick at the few stray droplets that collected at the edges of your mouth. 

“Hands and knees, I think it’s time you’re finally rewarded.” He urged and you felt your body tingle at the prospect of finally seeking release. Iwaizsmi had been relentless in his teasing throughout the course of the night, promising punishment if you so much as let an inkling of cum leak from you. The wait will be well worth it.

The silk sheets felt cool against your sweat-slick skin, fingers gripping the sheets in anticipation. Glancing over your shoulder, you eyed the male, eyes flitting over his body appreciatively. He felt your eyes on him, smiling broadly as he caught your stare. His fingers reached out to drag over your slit, spreading the slick that had gathered there along your folds. You bowed your head, shaking at the briefest of touches. Finally, you felt the head of his shaft brush along your front, almost teasingly, before sheathing himself to the hilt. The sounds that ripped from your throat were obscene and lewd, loud enough to resonate through the walls as he began to drill into you. You’d never grow used to the way his length was able to fill you.

Iwaizumi’s hands were planted firmly on your ass, squeezing the flesh as he pulled you back, watching as your tight hole swallowed him entirely. “Fu-fuck! You feel so good, Hajime! I want to come, please let me!” The tension from withholding pleasure was beginning to build up, more quickly than you had expected and you were desperate.

He didn’t respond, opting to play with your bud, eyes watching as your spine arched beautifully. “How bad do you want it, Baby?” His hips stilled, hands gripping you tight to stop any movement. God, he could be a tease at the worst of moments.

“Please, Hajime! I want it so bad.” A whimper fell from your lips as you tried to back into him, eager to come around his cock. 

“Good girl.” Was all he said before shoving you back into the bed, pounding into your pussy. Your mind was spinning with no hope of grasping onto reality. Everything was hot and your vision was blurring as you jumped off the edge, mouth open in a silent scream as you clenched around him.

Iwaizsmi leaned over until his chest rested along your back, biting into your shoulder to stifle the sounds of his own release. Your chests heave in unison as you come down from your high, your lover slowly pulling out from you before moving to lay down beside you, an expression of content smoothing out his rugged features.

“Th-that felt so good.” Although your limbs felt as if they were liquefied, you were on cloud nine. Always a pleasing after effect from sex with Iwaizumi. 

“Glad I could satisfy you, sweetheart.” He leaned over to place a kiss to your temple before dragging you into his arms. You could hear the hammering of his heart against his ribcage, the rhythm lulling you to sleep. “Happy Birthday.


End file.
